The present invention relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to analysis of regression tests on a software build.
Computer software applications often are developed though a trial-and-error testing process. In such a process, an application is written and the behavior of the application is tested. The application is modified based on the tested behavior, and the modified application is retested. Testing the application after a modification has been made is useful for determining whether bugs in the application have been fixed, that the addition or modification of source code has not introduced errors, and that the modified code complies with specific requirements with which the test is designed to verify compliance. Such testing may be referred to as “regression testing.”
Regression testing of software applications is used to facilitate quality management during development. Many different tools, representing different test approaches, can be used in regression testing. For example, different tools and methods may be used for dynamic and static testing (e.g., for testing performance of the application under changing and constant conditions), for black and white box testing (e.g., for performing tests on whether a correct output is produced for certain inputs and performing tests that further determine whether the correct operations are performed to produce the output), for configuration of the test environment, and for reporting and notification relating to the test results.